


proceed

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Narcolepsy, Somnophilia, sleepy fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: “I think if I fall asleep, you should just keep going.”Prompt #2: somnophilia.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	proceed

It was an unspoken rule that Ace couldn’t be on top if they were having sex after 10 PM. As much as he loved riding Sanji (even when he was tired), he tended to fall asleep immediately afterward— sometimes even _during_ the act, which sometimes ended in injury. Nothing could kill the mood for Sanji quite like his boyfriend passing out and headbutting him. 

So, the most logical solution was to keep Ace lying down to begin with. If he fell asleep, Sanji could just pull out and finish himself off. Simple.

“I think if I fall asleep, you should just keep going.” He spoke through a yawn, and at first, Sanji wasn’t sure if he’d heard Ace correctly. Much to Ace’s displeasure, he stopped moving his hips. 

“What?”

“I said you can keep goin’ if I fall asleep,” Ace said, lifting his hips off the bed to try to get some friction again. “C’mon. Why’d you stop?”

Sanji put his hands on Ace’s hips to keep him still while he processed the implications of that offer. “Are… are you sure about that?” he asked. Sure, they’d discussed the idea before, but they’d never really come to a solid conclusion.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Ace replied. With a playful little grin on his face, he added. “S’not like you’re gonna disturb my sleep, anyway.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Ace slept like a rock. “Okay,” Sanji said, nodding slowly. “I mean. As long as you’re _definitely_ okay with it.”

Ace slid his arms around Sanji’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. “I’m definitely okay with it,” he echoed. “Now keep goin’, or I’m _definitely_ gonna fall asleep.”

Sanji rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face nonetheless. “You’re so impatient,” he said before he slid his hands underneath Ace’s legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He picked up right where he left off, and Ace let out an appreciative moan. However, as Sanji expected, it wasn’t long before Ace’s body started to go limp beneath him. He knew the feeling all too well by then, and his first instinct was to stop moving. But Ace had, in fact, given him _explicit permission_ to continue— and, frankly, he’d much rather get off like that than with his hand.

It was… peculiar, fucking Ace without the usual feedback. It was an interesting change of pace, to have such a vocal (and often, pretty assertive) partner so acquiescent beneath him. Ace had a peaceful expression on his face, and only the occasional twitch of his brow or a shaky exhale showed that his body was still responding. And the fact that he was still rock hard, still reacting even in such a deep sleep, turned Sanji on in a way he couldn’t fully understand.

Since Ace couldn’t exactly give him a warning, Sanji was surprised to see him come. It was the most passive orgasm he’d ever seen from Ace, with only a low groan and a quick twitch of his hips. Still, it was _hot,_ and Sanji was glad he wasn’t too far behind; while fucking a sleeping Ace presented its own moral questions, fucking a sleeping Ace _past his orgasm_ seemed plain cruel.

With a soft sigh, Sanji pulled out of Ace, watching his expression carefully all the while. Ace was still sound asleep, though, even as Sanji got up to throw the condom away and came back to clean up the mess on Ace’s stomach. Once he was done with that, he curled up next to Ace and pulled the covers up over them. He smiled when he felt Ace’s arms around him, pulling him close to his warm body.

Even in his sleep, Ace was a cuddler.


End file.
